The design of fuel nozzles for small gas turbine engines is often highly constrained by space requirements. This is particularly true for hybrid fuel nozzles, namely those which employ two nozzles (a pressure atomising starting fuel nozzle within an airblast nozzle), which require that conduits for conveying air be grouped in proximity with conduits for conveying fuel. This is relatively difficult to achieve within the limited space envelope and design constraints of a small hybrid nozzle. Adding to the difficulty is the requirement for some hybrid nozzles that the air conduits cross the fuel conduits in the constrained space at the nozzle tip in order to achieve the desired spray angle. The minimal requirements for wall thicknesses, conduit sizes, and tolerances make it difficult to design, manufacture, and service such fuel nozzles.